megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Siarnaq
Siarnaq is a character appearing in Mega Man ZX Advent, being one of the 4 new Mega Men. He obtains Model P, and participates in the Game of Destiny. The player fights him at Legion HQ. Personality His personality is monotone and robotic, making him seem almost lifeless. He is shown to be computer-like, and his speech is capitalized, making him seem more like a Mechaniloid than a Human/Humanoid/Reploid (for example, asking to "INPUT RESPONSE" and declaring "INCOMPREHENSIBLE." Other than that, he seems to have no personality at all, except slight evil, shown when the player is defeated by him and he laughs evil-like. His laugh may show his hidden, or known personality, depending on the game's version. If the game is the american version, he will make a robotic, but evil laugh, thus showing his robotic personality. But if the game is the japanese version, he will utter a quite strange, and near insane-like laugh, possibly showing that he might also be deranged and a little crazy, thus shown here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipBOhaAIULI&feature=related Biometal Era Siarnaq first appears after Grey/Ashe defeats Rospark and witnesses a Raider's soul being absorbed into Model W, along with Aeolus. He declares himself "Model P, the Shadow Mega Man" and states that Siarnaq is a codename. Siarnaq encounters the player once more, when the player tries to reach Legion, and fights Grey/Ashe, but is defeated and retreats. Siarnaq appears in a flashback shown by the cipher, along with all the other Biometal users (excluding Grey/Ashe). He appears once more before the player faces Ouroborous, along with Atlas, Aeolus, and Thetis, trying to stop Grey/Ashe from advancing. However, a timed arrival of Aile/Vent distracts the four long enough for Grey/Ashe to get to the center of Ouroborous. It is then revealed that the four Biometals, including Model P, was stolen prior to Mega Man ZX Advent and was given away. They then "commence battle procedure." After Ouroborous starts falling apart, Model Z decides to take down the enemy Mega Men by himself, and allows Aile/Vent to go rescue Grey/Ashe, who fainted after the battle. Model Z manages to freeze the four Biometals, which freezes the users themselves. The conclusion of the battle is unknown, since Aile/Vent did not mention anything about Model Z during the ending. However, if the player beats hard mode, then a secret ending shows the 4 Enemy Mega Men alive and well, in their MegaMerged form (It's also implied that the original immortal Reploid Data was inserted into them, as, right after Master Thomas asked Master Mikhail what he think happened to the original immortal Reploid data, they showed up). Trivia *Siarnaq is another name for Saturn XXIX, an irregular satellite of Saturn. *If Siarnaq's secret disk is obtained, it is revealed that Siarnaq's personality was the result of a betrayal in his past by his fellow comrades, who left him for dead. *He is the only one of the four enemy Mega Men who never stated his rationale in terms of participating in the Game of Destiny at all (Thetis stated that he wanted to punish humanity for polluting the planet's water supply, Atlas wanted to have humanity evolve much quicker, and Aeolus wanted to eliminate all "fools" from the planet. Siarnaq, meanwhile, never revealed why he even wanted Biometal W or to win the Game of Destiny, if he even had a reason to begin with.) Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses